The expression of endogenous RNA tumor viruses is a significant factor in determining cancer in many mammalian species. The cellular control of this expression is important to understand in order to develop methods to prevent the expression of the oncogenic sequences. The current project has developd a sensitive in vitro technique to measure the transcript in vitro of biochemical factors necessary for transcriptional regulation of endogenous viral information.